Big News
by ShineBrightNetwork
Summary: Lucy has big news for everyone! What? It's not her husband turning into a dragon? What's bigger than that?


**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy hummed as she pulled a batch of cookies from the oven and set them on the kitchen island. Pulling her oven mitts off and closing the oven with her foot, she drew in a deep breath. "Perfect." She sighed. She slid her finger along Horologium's key at her side and grinned, her husband and the team should be back any minute now and she was ecstatic. Due to a bit of sickness earlier in the week Lucy had stayed home, now she had wonderful news to greet her husband and team with. She put the cooled cookies on a plate and sat at the counter to read while she waited.

Three hours later found Lucy pacing the kitchen, stress eating the last of the cookies from the plate. She tried the communications lacrima for the third time that hour only for it to go unanswered yet again. Her pacing picked up, "I swear to Mavis, if you guys show up completely unharmed I'm going to..." She was interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open.

In an instant Lucy was out into the foyer of their small house, watching as Evergreen slid through the door. Lucy crossed her arms and watched as the fairy mage froze in her presence, she turned around slowly with wide eyes shooting up to look at the blonde. "L-Lucy!" She stuttered, "You're here!"

The celestial mage's eyebrow shot up, "This _is_ my house. And where else would I be Ever? I did promise that I would welcome my team and beloved husband home, oh I don't know, THREE HOURS AGO!" Evergreen winced and flicked open her fan to try and hide behind it. Lucy ran her eyes over her teammate, taking in the perfectly styled clothes, flawless skin, and what looked to be a reasonable magic level. "I see your in perfect condition." Lucy said flatly, Evergreen gave a hesitant nod, "Where are the boys?"

Evergreen swallowed hard, "Um, together?" Lucy's eyes narrowed, "Safe." She squeaked.

"Evergreen..." Lucy hissed warningly.

"Something happen!" Evergreen blurted before her eyes went wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Lucy's eyes softened and her face went from angry to worried in seconds. "What? What happened? Why didn't you call? Is everyone alright?" She asked as she rushed forward and hugged the brunette.

Evergreen shifted in Lucy's arms, "We're all fine. No injuries." She sighed and hugged the blonde back, "I'm sorry. I did tell him you'd want to know but he said he didn't want you to see him like this."

Lucy rubbed Evergreen's back soothingly, "It's alright Ever. Just tell me what happened." She pulled the Fairy mage into the kitchen and sat her on a stool.

"Well we caught the gang of bandits rather quickly. It was way too easy to be posted as S-class like it was." Evergreen said, "Unfortunately in the scuffle the stolen artifacts were scattered. Since we were waiting for the rune knights we decided to gather what we could to hopefully avoid spending more time with the knights than we had to. One of the artifacts was magic though and when he picked it up it...changed him."

Lucy frowned, "Changed him? What, is he a girl now or something?"

Evergreen gave a delicate snort, "No, though that would have been hilarious. Freed said it was meant to change him to his most powerful form or some such nonsense. According to him it will wear off in about a week."

"And what exactly was he planning on telling me when he dropped off the face of Earthland for a week?" Lucy asked.

Evergreen winced again, "We don't know. He hadn't figured that out when I left. He sent me to grab a few things and come back."

Lucy studied her friend before nodding and standing, "Alright let's go."

"He _really_ doesn't want you to see him right now." Evergreen hedged, "Says he doesn't want to scare you."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Evergreen. You can either show me where he is or I can track you back to him. Either way I going. For better or worse." The blonde smirked, "That was the agreement."

Evergreen let out a small laugh, "Alright then." She slid from the stool, "I need to grab what he wanted from your guys' room."

Lucy waved her toward said room as she walked to the foyer and pulled on her light jacket before pulling a silver key from her belt. " **Open! Gate of the Eagle! Aquila!** " She called, in the next instant a large golden eagle settled on her arm. "Hello Aquila. Here in a second would you be able to fly me alongside Evergreen?"

"Of coarse Princess." The bird said politely, "Congratulations by the way. Your spirits have felt the shift."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you. Just don't tell Evergreen. I want to tell the team all together."

Aquila nodded just as Evergreen came back, "Don't tell me what?"

Lucy smiled at her friend, "Its a secret for now. Just show me to my stubborn husband please."

Evergreen's cloth wings spread and lifted her into the air but she still pouted at Lucy, "Come on. Please?"

Lucy laughed as Aquila gripped her by the back of her shirt and followed Evergreen, "Sorry Ever. I want to tell everyone at once."

"But Lulu," Evergreen whined as they sped off across town, "It sounds like something that deserves a shopping trip. You have to tell me so I can plan our trip!"

Lucy giggled, "It definitely deserves a shopping trip, but I want to tell everyone together."

"If you must." Evergreen said with an exaggerated sigh.

"I must." Lucy laughed easily. They flew all the way across Magnolia and up over the thick forest that bordered the town. Soon a cliff came into view and Evergreen descended into a clearing that held a cave.

In front of the cave was a little impromptu camp sight where Freed paced in between the caves entrance and the small camp fire. Bickslow was lounged against a log on the other side of the fire with his babies hovering around him. "We're here!" Evergreen announced as they both landed just beyond the camp.

Freed whirled toward them while Bickslow just dropped his head back to look at them upside down. "Cosplayer! You came!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she dismissed Aquila, "Of course I came." She looked to Freed, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? You could have at least answered when I called your lacrima! I thought you guys were hurt! Or worse!"

Freed bowed, "Apologies Miss. Lucy. It was not my intention to worry you. Your husband simply refused to let us make contact until we had a plan of action."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "Ah yes, the plan to avoid me for a week."

Freed looked at the ground guiltily and Bickslow jumped in, "Oh come on Cosplayer. The Boss just doesn't want to scare you. He said he was afraid he'd give you nightmares. He's not exactly himself right now."

Lucy raised a single eyebrow, "That's awfully vague there Bix. Ever said the artifact was supposed to put him in his most powerful form, so what, is he like stuck in Dragon Force?"

"Not exactly." Evergreen hedged.

Lucy frowned and was about to inquire further when a deep voice rumbled from inside the cave, "Lucy? Is that you?" The blonde's eyebrow arched even further at the sheer size and power of the voice that spoke.

The celestial mage walked closer to the cave, "Yeah, its me. Why don't you come on out?"

"No!" The voice shouted, the deep voice shaking the earth. Lucy frowned deeper, "Go home. I will be back when it wears off. I promise."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lucy said flatly, "If you want to stay out here until it wears off that's fine but don't think for a single second that I'm just going to leave."

"Please." The powerful voice pleaded, "I don't want you to be afraid of me. I don't want you to see me like this. Just go."

Lucy huffed, "No dice. You and I both know I can out stubborn you."

An enormous growl sounded from within the cave, "I'm doing this for your own good! For once, just do as your told and go home!"

Evergreen shook her head as Freed winced and Bickslow sighed, "He's done it now."

Lucy's hands fisted at her sides and her keys glowed in response to her rage fueled power spike, "Do as I'm told? DO AS I'M TOLD? LAXUS FUCKING DREYAR, YOU BEST DO AS YOUR TOLD! YOU BETTER BE OUT OF THAT FUCKING CAVE BY THE COUNT OF FIVE OR I WILL COME IN THERE AND DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS OUT!" She glowed golden with power, "1..." There was silence in the cave, "2..." The Raijinshū quickly backed out of range, "3..." Lucy pulled out her whip, "4..." Her whip activated with a sizzle, "5!" Lucy was about to walk into the cave when movement caught her eye and Laxus stepped out.

The petite blond's eyes widened at the sight of her husband.

He was a dragon.

A literal dragon.

Standing before Lucy was a humongous golden scaled dragon with Igneel's build, only his longer neck and slightly elongated body differed. His wings were folded tight to his back and his long tail twitched nervously; along his belly the gold scales faded to a shimmery white, spines rising from his back mimicked the color on his belly. Familiar stormy blue eyes gazed down at her worriedly, a distinctive lightning bolt scar crossing his right eye.

Having taken in the changed form of her husband, the shock wore off and the rage returned. "You had me worried over this?! What the hell Laxus?!" Lucy shouted.

The dragon shuffled and looked away, "Sorry Lucy." He mumbled.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it!" Lucy snapped, "You were going to drop off the map for a week! You had Freed ignore my calls! I was going out of my mind with worry! I don't need that kind of stress right now!"

Laxus dropped onto his stomach and stretched his neck out so his head was beside her, "I just didn't want you to be afraid. Our past with dragons hasn't been the best. And I know you still have nightmares about Acnologia."

Lucy sighed and reached up to put a hand on Laxus' scaly cheek, "Yes but that's Acnologia. Unless you mean to use this form to go on a rampage through town I'll be fine." She gazed up into the large blue eye lovingly, "I can definitely tell its you in there." At her words Laxus' body went lax and he let out a purr of contentment, Lucy giggled, "Are you purring now? You big softie."

Laxus huffed in embarrassment but nuzzled Lucy' with his large snout, "I missed you Lucy."

Lucy pressed a kiss to the small soft scales of his nose, "I missed you too Laxus."

"So am I forgiven?" Laxus rumbled, fixing one giant blue eye on her.

Lucy sighed and crossed her arms under her breasts, "You really can't just drop off the map like that. Even if you do think it's for my own good. I've already yelled at you because you made me worry you guys were hurt but did you even think what would have happened if I had been calling because something happened at the guild? Or something happened to me?"

Laxus' big eyes widened and his claws dug into the earth, "No. I didn't even think about that."

Lucy's mouth pressed into a thin line, "Well you should have. You can't be unreachable if your going to be the next Master of Fairy Tail and you definitely can't now that I'm pregnant."

"I know I'm sorry, I...wait what?" Laxus stopped mid sentence and drew his head up so he could fully take in the curvy form of his wife, "Did you just say pregnant?"

Lucy gave him a huge grin and nodded.

"Pregnant?!" Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen all exclaimed. Lucy looked over to them with a small laugh and another nod.

Evergreen squealed and tackled Lucy who broke into laughter at her friend's enthusiasm. "I'm so happy for you guys Lulu!" Evergreen exclaimed.

"Yes congratulations." Freed said, helping Evergreen and Lucy up before hugging Lucy. "I know you two have been trying for quite some time."

"That's great Cosplayer!" Bickslow exclaimed as his babies swarmed her, "Congrats!"

Lucy smiled at him over Freed's shoulder before stepping away from the rune mage and looking up at Laxus. "Well?"

Laxus' eyes were glowing with happiness and lightning was sparking along his body in his excitement, "I'm going to be a dad?" He asked, his voice rough.

"In about seven months you will!" Lucy said happily.

The four humans took a step back as Laxus threw back his head and let out a joyful and victorious roar. When he came back down he nuzzled his snout into Lucy's stomach, "That's amazing Lucy!" He almost went cross eyed as he focused her belly, "Hello baby. I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you." He cooed, a rather strange sound and sentence coming from Laxus in general but even stranger when it came from an enormous dragon.

"You big softy." Lucy muttered again with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his snout. Behind them the Raijinshū watched the interaction with amusement but couldn't keep their happiness off their faces.

"Have you told the guild yet?" Laxus asked as he pulled back from her.

"No, I wanted you and the team to be the first to know." Lucy replied, "My spirits know but that's because they sensed it, not because I told them."

A grin came over Laxus' face, made even more terrifying than usual by the razor sharp teeth that were almost as long as Lucy was tall. "I think we should go tell gramps right now."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "You were worried about my reaction to you like this but not about the rest of the guild?"

"Have to keep them on their toes don't I?" Laxus chuckled, the sound making the ground beneath them quake.

"Laxus..." Freed began warily, "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"It's the best idea." Laxus retorted, picking up Lucy, who squeaked in shock, by the back of her shirt with his teeth and turning his neck to place her carefully on his back.

"That is a _really_ bad idea!" Evergreen exclaimed, "What if she falls off?!"

Laxus snorted, "I would never drop my mate." He looked down at the rest of his team as Lucy settled herself between two shimmery white spines. "I'll only offer this once. You three want to ride too?"

Evergreen squealed, "Yes! How often do we get the chance to _ride_ a dragon?"

"Cosplayer rides one every night." Bickslow snickered, scowling when Freed hit him on the back of the head.

Lucy just grinned at the two, "Sure do." She shot back unashamedly. Laxus gave a low chuckle at her complete lack of denial.

Pretty quickly the Raijinshū made their way up to sit behind Lucy on Laxus, Bickslow tucking his babies into his lap so they wouldn't have to keep pace with a dragon. They all held tight as Laxus took off, flying like he had been in this form for his entire life rather than just short of a day. Lucy reveled in the breeze and, by the happy hum and sparks that emanated from the dragon below her, she knew that Laxus was enjoying this as well.

Below them, as they reached the outskirts of Magnolia, people started screaming as they took notice to the dragon passing over them. People scrambled for places they perceived as safe, not even thinking that this dragon could destroy the entire town in a couple breathes if he so wished, rendering their safe spots useless. A few considerably braver residents ran toward Fairy Tail for help but of course they wouldn't reach the guild before the dragon.

Laxus winged his way toward the guild, reaching it quickly and circling the building to land in the back yard. Of course the weight of his landing shook the entire guild hall but Laxus let out a roar to announce himself anyway.

Predictably, the dragon slayers were the first to dash out, magic at the ready. They stopped in confusion when they saw the Raijinshū fly from the back if the dragon and Lucy appear on its head.

"Bunny?" Gajeel gruffed, "What the hell are you doin' on a dragon?!"

Natsu, apparently having taken Lucy's presence as conformation of the dragon's friendliness, ran at Laxus, "Hey dragon! Have you seen Igneel?!" Laxus huffed and knocked Natsu out with a small bolt of lightning, just in time for Makarov to run from the building, followed closely by the rest of the guild.

"Master." The Raijinshū greeted with a small bow.

"What exactly is going on here children?" Makarov asked.

Laxus laid down and dropped his head in front of his Grandfather excitedly, "We have big news gramps!"

"Laxus?!" The Master exclaimed, his eyes wide, he blinked before stuttering, "I can see that." His eyes took in as much of dragon Laxus as he could as he muttered vaugely about 'more damages'.

"Not the dragon part." Lucy giggled from her spot on Laxus' head.

Makarov squinted up at her, "Lucy dear, there you are." He looked between her and his grandson, "What could possibly be bigger than Laxus' sudden transformation?"

"You know that thing your always bothering us about?" Laxus chuckled.

"Helping me with the paperwork?" Makarov asked.

Lucy giggled, "Nope."

"For Gods sakes just tell him!" Cana shouted drunkenly.

"I'm pregnant!" Lucy announced happily, a grin spread on her face.

"Pregnant." Makarov wheezed in shock.

"Pregnant?!" The guild exclaimed.

"Pregnant." Laxus confirmed proudly, his happy purr coming back and shaking the ground.

Chaos erupted.

"About time!" Cana slurred.

"Blond hair blue eyed babies! Blond haired brown eyed babies!" Mira shrieked over the rest of the crowd.

"Whoo! I'm going to have great grand kids!" Makarov whooped. "This calls for a celebration!"

Lucy laughed in the face of the chaos and slid from Laxus' head, landing on her feet beside him with ease. Laxus nuzzled her again and Lucy hugged his snout, "Love you Lucy." He hummed.

"Love you too Laxus." Lucy answered, kissing his snout.


End file.
